Esencia de jazmines
by Soren429
Summary: La invitación del rey elfo estaba a punto de caer de los dedos lívidos de Bardo. El aroma que desprendía la misiva lo penetró profundamente, era como si Thranduil estuviera respirando justo detrás suyo, exhalando esencia de jazmines sobre su cuello. Advertencia: BL Thranduil/Bardo. Fanfic basado en la trilogía Hobbit. Publicado originalmente en amor-yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Esgaroth

La invitación del rey elfo estaba a punto de caer de los dedos lívidos de Bardo. El aroma que desprendía la misiva lo penetró profundamente, era como si Thranduil estuviera respirando justo detrás suyo, exhalando esencia de jazmines sobre su cuello. Bardo sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba sus ojos, por un momento lo vio todo negro y afortunadamente un diván de cuero lo recibió en su caída. Su bella hija mayor, que estaba en el mismo salón cuadrando las cuentas de los impuestos del trimestre pasado alcanzó a verlo y se levantó como una flecha para atender a su padre.

Pero Bard no soltó la carta. A la distancia escuchó las voces de sus hijos, mandando a traer al doctor y demás, entonces liberó un par de palabras solicitándoles algo de privacidad. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una simple carta del Bosque Negro pondría la lividez de la muerte en la faz del gobernante de la Ciudad del Lago?

Las líneas eran claras, se lo esperaba para la festividad de primavera en Mirkwood, a él junto a su familia. Pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba, de hecho era una gran muestra de reconocimiento y aprecio, a más de un honor que se le concedía. Al juzgar por la tipografía la carta habría sido redactada enteramente por alguno de los escribas del rey, pero al final había un cambio. No necesitaba ser grafólogo para dar cuenta de la soltura y elegancia de la post data, que decía así:

 _"El reino del bosque negro espera con ansias su llegada, pues el respetable invitado posee algo que satisfará los deseos del rey."_

Bardo imaginó al rey elfo dibujando cada una de las letras con esa deliciosa sonrisa cargada de malicia que sólo había visto marcar ese rostro perfecto una sola vez. Y fueron precisamente los recuerdos de _aquella_ vez los que acudieron, raudos a plagar su memoria provocando el ya relatado colapso.

En cuanto pudo incorporarse del diván, escribió una nota breve en la que convocaba al orfebre más talentoso del pueblo junto con sus herramientas, un joven y agraciado muchacho que había perdido a sus ancianos padres, también orfebres, en la destrucción de la ciudad perpetuada por Smaug varios meses atrás. Le dio el papel a su hijo y le encomendó que fuera ágil como un pájaro para entregar el mensaje.

Su deseo era obsequiar al rey Thranduil gemas blancas de luz pura de estrellas, de las cuales tenía poco más que un puñado, las había obtenido de la pasada incursión a la montaña y sin duda satisfarían a su futuro anfitrión. Tal presente era la respuesta que Bard había elegido forzosamente al quebradero de cabeza que llevaba, pues se devanaba vanamente en descifrar el significado oculto de las palabras. Y, por más vueltas que le daba, no podía evitar sentir que el Rey elfo deseaba algo más de él que las frías y brillantes piedras.

Bullía en medio de una emoción muy similar a la que provoca la inminencia de una fuerte tormenta. No podía mantener las manos quietas, así que, como se le daba bien el dibujo, se le ocurrió que en pocos minutos terminaría los bocetos de un intrincado diseño que el orfebre se encargaría de pulir y fabricar. Bardo vislumbró una alhaja parecida a una serpiente, enroscándose lentamente en el elegante y pálido brazo del elfo. En cuanto el muchacho entró, le indicó brevemente qué era lo que quería: una rígida y delicada esclava de plata constituida por dos vueltas e incrustada de las mencionadas gemas en una estrecha red cuyos extremos coronarían dos grandes perlas. Lo dejó trabajando ahí mismo en compañía y supervisión de su hijo, para ir al centro a encargar a los mercaderes metros y metros de seda, algodón y lino, bordados de oro y plata que complementarían el presente adecuado para un rey.

La noticia fue bien acogida por la ciudad entera, que no olvidaba el respaldo del reino de los elfos y esperaba tener una oportunidad similar para demostrar su gratitud.

El viaje fue minuciosamente planificado y, en el momento indicado, Bard se dispuso a partir con sus hijos y una pequeña escolta de guerreros experimentados. Pese a las previsiones, el viaje se dio sin más percances que un par de orcos en el camino que sortearon sin dificultad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Mirkwood

Bard no era el primer invitado en llegar y la fiesta comenzaría en pocas horas, hacia el atardecer.

Los elfos de todos los reinos se reunían anualmente para el festejo y Legolas no estaría con su padre ocupando el lugar que le correspondía desde la batalla de los cinco ejércitos.

El elfo torpemente enamorado había ido en pos de Tauriel. Thranduil se lamentaba ligeramente por ello, pues conocía de sobra que las hembras de todas las especies son volátiles e inconstantes. Su hijo regresaría a cumplir su deber en unos días o en algunos siglos. Lo sabía en su sangre, en su corazón.

Varias semanas atrás Bilbo se había excusado con delicadeza de asistir, argumentando un agudo dolor de articulaciones que lo había postrado por varios días. Al parecer, su cuerpo estaba ajustándole las cuentas por la inesperada aventura. En su momento, Thranduil lo pasó por alto aceptando sin reflexionar mucho acerca del estado del Hobbit. Era natural, completamente normal. Tampoco le importaba mucho, los cuerpos de esas débiles criaturas, hobbits, enanos, humanos; todos regresan pronto a la tierra, y la vida del valiente Bilbo Bolsón quedaría para ser contada y cantada por unas cuantas generaciones.

Luego, Thranduil pensaría con cuidado en la agradable y fresca compañía de un vino recién trasegado, no desaparecer de la memoria colectiva, ser recordado con afecto y admiración, es todo lo que pueden desear, pues, a diferencia de los prácticamente inmortales elfos; sus vidas duran menos que un suspiro… Y luego, el olvido. Por algún motivo, la última palabra, corolario de su impecable razonamiento, le provocó un breve estremecimiento.

Gandalf y Galadriel estaban conversando en algún lugar apartado de Mirkwood. No querían ser escuchados, y Thranduil no quería ser indiscreto; sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, algunos retazos de conversación se colaban por los finos oídos del elfo.

Galadriel asentía con ternura, rememorando los pormenores de algún encuentro de los dos, que era traído a la vida de nuevo con las argentinas palabras del mago. Unos latidos de algún corazón, cuyo dueño se acercaba a paso decidido hacia el enorme salón lo distrajeron de la empalagosa, a su juicio, charla.

Thranduil debía admitir que el humano que tenía delante había cambiado mucho en aquellos meses de paz. Se levantó con esa natural parsimonia y elegancia. El largo de su túnica azul con brocados de oro blanco se deslizó cual estela de una estrella fugaz tras los pasos del rey, que escalera abajo, conservó el perfecto compás de sus pasos, sin decir una palabra y con un rostro más firme y hermético que el de una estatua, se dignó en recibir a quizá el más importante de sus convidados.

El Bard que había conocido en medio de la campaña, fornido y bronceado, de atuendo raído y aspecto desaliñado y varonil, se había esforzado en mejorar su apariencia, pues las obligaciones públicas que ahora desempeñaba así lo requerían.

Los elfos que cumplían sus guardias no se inquietaron por el silencioso reconocimiento que su rey ejercía sobre el invitado. Entre tanto, Bard se sentía incómodo, pues había contado con un recibimiento más cálido en lugar del escrutinio del que se sentía víctima, pero los ojos de Thranduil no cesaron el recorrido por la anatomía, ni siquiera se privaron de examinar las estrechas caderas y la firme musculatura que constituía la espalda del castaño humano. El rey elfo percibió que el cabello prolijamente peinado desprendía una nota ligera de romero, en tanto que las manos rudas y desprovistas de anillos se crispaban ligeramente.

Evitó los ojos en todo momento, tal vez no deliberadamente. Thranduil sabía que los ojos de los humanos no sirven para ocultar emociones o pensamientos, y le inquietaba lo que podría encontrar en las profundidades de Bard.

Bard parecía clavado y petrificado siguiendo con la vista al elfo al cual tildaban de orgulloso y narcisista, en tanto éste se le acercaba con soltura. Para él el silencio era eterno e insoportable, pero no encontró coraje para proferir palabra alguna, así que en una estudiada reverencia, extendió el pequeño cofre de madera tallada hacia el rey.

Éste lo abrió con genuina curiosidad, pues llevaba alrededor de dos minutos mirando a intervalos el cofre, y quería saber qué contenía. De él sacó a su vez un envoltorio de seda negro, que desenvolvió rápidamente para extraer el brazalete que Bard había diseñado, aunque este detalle no lo sabía, y tardaría aún más en conocerlo.

\- –Es hermoso –dijo, mientras se lo ajustaba en el antebrazo. Se sorprendió de la manera en la que lo envolvía, parecía como si el humano hubiera grabado la forma y dimensiones de sus largas y firmes extremidades–. Un fino detalle de tu parte, Bardo –le sonrió con sinceridad, fijando sus ojos en los de su interlocutor por un largo lapso-. Pero no es precisamente en lo que estaba pensando.

La última frase fue apenas audible para Bardo, a pesar de ello distinguió acertadamente cada palabra. Entonces sintió el deseo de haber entendido mal, sin embargo, se abstuvo de preguntar. En su interior sintió como si una llamarada hubiera aparecido de la nada, fugazmente, derritiendo la sensación helada que había experimentado en el vientre desde que avistó los límites de Mirkwood.

Sin más, lo despidió cordialmente, expresando su deseo de que se divirtiese y disfrutase la fiesta, el vino y las luces. Luego Bard se daría cuenta de que no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante la audiencia. Aun así, no olvidaría las palabras de Thranduil.

Sus hijas estaban más que encantadas en Mirkwood. La menor había trabado rápidamente amistad con Galadriel y Gandalf, que retornaban de quién sabe dónde, mientras que la mayor aprendía unas pocas palabras en lengua élfica de una rubia sirvienta que disimulaba muy bien su prematura borrachera. Incluso pasó junto a su hijo, que escribía una larga carta sobre un escriptorium; no se le ocurrió inquirir a quién iba dirigida. Su mente estaba algo lejos en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

El último sol de invierno

El solsticio de primavera era una gran fiesta para el reino de Mirkwood. Los preparativos se trataban semanas antes del solsticio y la celebración se extendía hasta diez días después. El vino y la música abundaban, y durante el reinado de ningún elfo las arcas mermaron en vino o comida. Thranduil no era la excepción y estaba más que preparado para enfrentar las exigencias de los cientos y cientos de invitados. Pero estaba de más decirlo: todas sus fiestas eran espléndidas.

El último sol de invierno moría a lo lejos y los últimos destellos hacían resplandecer a las hojas más altas. En pocas horas tendría lugar el solsticio. A él le gustaba recibir al sol de primavera primaveralmente ebrio, y llevaba un retraso de varios días en su acostumbrada borrachera. Ahora bien, ¿por qué había alterado tan drásticamente su costumbre?

Los ojos castaños del arquero ocuparon su visión mental. Claro, era por él. No podía recibirlo así. Tal vez al resto de sus ilustres invitados, sí. Pero no a Bard. Estaba seguro de que estando ebrio ya habría hecho alguna tontería.

Como preguntarle si acaso no lo había extrañado; porque Thranduil sí lo extrañaba… O algo así. El elfo aún no había encontrado un título que se acoplara al sentimiento que llevaba dentro. Lo extrañaba cada vez que recordaba aquella noche, en la que el hobbit les había llevado la piedra Arkestone a escondidas de la compañía, arriesgando su pequeña y rizada cabeza.

Aunque no lo demostrara, el corazón de Thranduil saltó de dicha en cuanto sus ojos encontraron inexplicablemente, después de la piedra, el rostro de Bard. Entonces podría decir que se enamoró de la esperanza que había en él, porque en el fondo no eran tan diferentes. Un par de viudos, padres solteros de linaje notable, con amplias responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, y la consecuente falta de tiempo para ocupar en los asuntos privados. Pero esas eran viles excusas, aquello era mucho más profundo e inexplicable.

También notó cómo Bard correspondía a la mirada, y cómo sus labios, delgados y con aquel rictus de seriedad cuasi perpetua se curvaban en una sonrisa. En ese momento pensó que la sonrisa se debía a la grata presencia del hobbit, por no contar a Arkestone que yacía en la mesa.

Ah, pero no sería la última vez que mirara esa preciosa expresión en Bard. O al menos, no así. Horas después, cuando los mortales dormían y Bard luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos en su guardia, Thranduil no hizo nada por evitar que pasara.

Aún podía sentir en su tacto el recuerdo de la piel ajena, oh, cómo se había aprovechado del trance somnoliento, extático del castaño; su mano derecha recorriendo con delicadeza, como las alas de una mariposa, las facciones curtidas por el sol y el viento, la suavidad de esos labios finos y pálidos del frío que volvían a regalarle esa sonrisa, y la sedosidad de las pestañas, guardianas de la mirada que le dedicaba sólo a él, tan valiente y grata a la vez; mientras que la izquierda se ocupaba de cubrir bien ese firme cuerpo con un género que había sacado de su propia tienda.

Thranduil desearía que él recordara sólo un poco. Se preguntaba… si Bardo hubiese estado despierto, ¿hubiese defendido el beso furtivo que le robó? Sonrió al pensar que tal vez su destino hubiera sido ser atravesado por la espada del castaño, sin dar tiempo a otra profanación más.

Un muchacho, quizá demasiado joven para vestir la armadura que llevaba encima irrumpió en sus pensamientos y le hizo saber que en ese momento iniciaría la cena. Thranduil calculó menos de una hora, en la que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, miró el brazalete, cuyas piedras brillaban con una pureza casi mágica y decidió que lo luciría. Le iba maravillosamente bien con la túnica de mangas amplias.

\- –Es hora –masculló.

Bard miró el atardecer hasta el final desde un alto balcón de la estancia. El cielo despejado dejaba ver alguna estrella, y contaba con que toda la noche continuara así. Sus hijos ya se habían unido a la celebración, las dos niñas ayudaban a Gandalf a ajustar las dosis de pólvora para cada lanzamiento, mientras que su hijo se había metido quién sabe dónde. Últimamente andaba muy extraño. Decidió cambiarse, ponerse algo más cómodo y sencillo, así que optó por un pantalón de piel negro, un par de botas de buena calidad y una especie de túnica con brocados de oro, color vino que le llegaba más bajo de las caderas y le sentaba muy elegantemente.

A lo lejos, en uno de los jardines estaba Lady Galadriel, quien se había prendado de su hijo; y mientras Lord Elrond la buscaba frenéticamente por el palacio de Thranduil, ella le enseñaba al muchacho qué plantas servían para hacer filtros de amor.

Thranduil, en ese paso veloz y calmo a la vez, no vio al elfo que se acercaba a largas zancadas desde un pasillo transversal. La colisión casi los deja en el suelo. Lord Elrond se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Thranduil, quien para su sorpresa, no se molestó por el accidente.

\- –Lord Elrond, ¿estaba pensando en algo en particular? –inquirió mientras seguían caminando, tomados cortésmente del brazo.

\- Creo que estaba pensando en algo similar a lo que usted, Rey Thranduil.

\- Lady Galadriel está con un niño humano ahora, en los jardines del norte.

Algo que a Lord Elrond siempre le impresionó de Thranduil, es la habilidad que tenía para saber en dónde estaba la gente. Tenía un oído excepcional, incluso para un elfo.

\- –Pero, hay algo que le preocupa.

\- –Espero que no sea tan evidente, -lo miró con seriedad- Lord Elrond…

\- Lo conozco desde hace siglos, no lo es. Confíe en mí. No diré una palabra.

\- –Confío en ti.

Claro que Thranduil confiaba en él. Pero ese algo que lo preocupaba tenía nombre, al igual que Galadriel era uno.

\- –¡Ah, mira!, es Bardo. –Lord Elrond hizo notar que el humano estaba a menos de veinte pasos en dirección diagonal de donde se encontraban, y respondió al saludo del castaño elegantemente, con un asentimiento.

Lord Elrond no percibió el ligero estremecimiento del rubio. Para ese entonces, el brazo de Thranduil había dejado velozmente al suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

El primer sol de primavera

Parte I

Más de un año había pasado desde la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, el tiempo de llorar a los muertos había terminado y Bard sentía que de alguna manera todo pasaba por un buen motivo: la avaricia del ex gobernante de Esgaroth había perecido junto con su sebosa y constreñida humanidad. La ciudad marchaba bastante bien y él, aunque cansado, aún tenía la fuerza para continuar.

Iba de camino al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena con los altos mandos, al torcer una esquina bellamente ornada de enredaderas y salpicadas de florecillas azules, vio a su anfitrión junto a Lord Elrond en medio de una conversación muy íntima, a juzgar por cómo el moreno sostenía la pálida mano de Thranduil, que asomaba colgando perezosamente por entre los pliegues oscuros del brazo curvado. La frente de Lord Elrond había distendido esa cuasi perpetua expresión de preocupación, en tanto que el rubio parecía alojar algo parecido a una sonrisa entre los labios, que dejaban ver una hilera de dientes como perlas que Bard distinguió pese a los metros que los separaban.

Como correspondía a un hombre de su posición, Bard se inclinó en una reverencia en avant a pocos pasos de la pareja de nobles elfos que se acercaba. Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, la mano de Thranduil había desaparecido del brazo de Lord Elrond y se crispaba en un puño casi escondido en la manga azulada. En un rápido vistazo Bard notó cómo los nudillos se volvían blancos por la tensión, y Thranduil transformaba las líneas de su bello rostro en una máscara fría y controlada.

Lord Elrond estableció una conversación de lo más trivial con Bard pues el humano tenía cierta fama. La historia de cómo había matado a Smaug el Terrible había llegado en canciones hasta sus tierras. Bard respondía con una cortesía que rayaba en la rigidez, ¿por qué Thranduil había retirado la mano? No, para empezar, ¿por qué estaba allí?

\- - _Tal vez se trata de una usanza normal entre los elfos,_ -terminó por decirse.

La esencia que Elrond desprendía a su paso tenía notas de justicia, valor y sabiduría. Todas las grandes cualidades concentradas y añejadas por siglos en el noble elfo; y sin embargo, Bard se tomó su tiempo antes de obligar a desaparecer de su estómago esa indefinible y helada sensación que le produjo verlos tan cercanos. Mas, antes de despedirse de Lord Elrond para tomar su lugar en una posición de honor, aunque algo alejada de la cabeza, concluyó con esa mente preclara suya, que no tenía nada que pensar, y mucho menos comentar al respecto de lo que había visto. Inspiró profundamente y se tranquilizó a la fuerza a pesar de que una llamita en su interior pugnaba por propagar una gran explosión cuyos orígenes apenas entendía.

Thranduil se adelantó, dejando al par que conversaba cordialmente seguir la trayectoria hacia el mencionado salón. Una vez dentro, los presentes se levantaron educadamente. El recibimiento al rey anfitrión tenía algo de ceremonial, pasaron los segundos hasta que el rey tomara posesión de su lugar a la cabeza de la inmensa mesa y, en silencio los demás se sentaron.

Los presentes conservaron el mutismo mientras un joven elfo trasegaba vino purpúreo a una bella copa a la derecha del rey. El soporte, de alguna extraña y resistente aleación con plata, se alzaba en formas onduladas aludiendo a fantásticas enredaderas, conteniendo el cristal más puro que podía hallarse en la Tierra Media. Cuando fue llena, Thranduil la recibió de entre los dedos del elfo quien parecía hallarse en trance, aunque lo cierto es que el pobre trataba de no cerrar los ojos y sucumbir al sueño. Se retiró pensando, asegurando y jurando que nunca volvería a mezclar polvos de adormidera y ajenjo con el aguardiente de contrabando que ocasionalmente llegaba a Mirkwood.

\- - _Si empapara un lienzo con esa bebida del averno y lo envolviera en algún madero, tendría una magnífica antorcha_ -se lamentaba al sentir sus vísceras arder.

Entonces, la voz suave y segura de Thranduil se dispersó por la sala. Las palabras danzaban con cierta elegancia etérea entre los invitados más notables, que a su vez tomaban las delicadas copas entre los dedos y giraban sus cabezas, demostrando atención al pequeño discurso del rey, que trazaba un recuento de la historia, belleza y magia de la estación que iniciaría la mañana siguiente.

Entre tanto, Bard buscaba con la mirada alguna cara conocida. Aus hijos disfrutaban fuera con los habitantes e invitados llanos, que comenzaban a embutirse de alcohol y de vez en vez les ofrecían dedales de hidromiel a los pequeños. No tardarían en quedar dormidos y Bard pensó fugazmente que no hacía falta preocuparse, chicos tan inteligentes como los suyos no podían meterse en demasiados problemas entre un montón de elfos.

El discurso de Thranduil terminó en una explosión de aplausos breve, que precedió a un brindis de pie, en el que se entrechocaron delicadamente las copas.

\- -Deberías compartir con los invitados lo que tomaste después del desayuno –le sugirió en voz bajísima al elfo que acababa de servirle, claro está que tal sugerencia llevaba un tono más imperativo –Estoy seguro de que animará un poco más la fiesta.

\- -Pero… ¡mi rey! –El muchacho regresó del malestar a una vertiginosa velocidad, y con ojos suplicantes trató de explicarle que era una mala idea–. Además, no hay el suficiente…

\- -No importa, mezcla lo que sobre en el vino de la siguiente ronda. Luego corre a la bodega donde escondes ese infierno embotellado y prepara más. Sé que tienes doce barriles llenos. Ah, y también añádelo al hidromiel en proporción de cinco a uno. Luego irás al scriptorium y anotarás la receta para las siguientes fiestas–.El joven resignado inclinó su rubia cabeza y con cierto alivio por no haber sido reprendido gracias a la borrachera adelantada, corrió a cumplir las órdenes de su rey.

Thranduil lo miró desaparecer tras los enormes lienzos que decoraban el salón, el jovencito era su paje de confianza, incluso le había ayudado a elegir vestuario pocas horas atrás. Sonrió y recorrió la mesa con la mirada. Todo se veía precioso y suculento. Los confites parecían cristales opalescentes ante las luces que variaban del azul hasta el naranja, los pétalos bañados en almíbar acariciaban los labios de sus convidados, la propia Galadriel parecía encantada con la belleza y colorido del banquete.

Thranduil asintió para sí mismo mientras Lord Elrond le comentaba acerca de las medidas impositivas que había diseñado para suavizar el impacto del contrabando, añadiendo que tal vez podría considerar para aplicarlas en sus propias tierras. Por su parte, Thranduil sólo pensaba en lo fácil que sería igualar la borrachera que tenía prevista, junto a otros planes que se habían macerado largamente en su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El primer sol de primavera Parte II

Mientras el joven elfo corría por las bodegas de arriba abajo en busca de aguardiente e hidromiel que el rey quería, su embriaguez se esfumaba poco a poco. Pensó que la mezcla era muy salvaje, incluso para un elfo. Generalmente cinco rondas dejaban fuera de combate a él y sus amigos en las ocasionales reuniones sobre ramas de los árboles de Mirkwood.

Era bastante simple, escogían un árbol de buenas dimensiones, luego cargaban todo el alcohol que podían hasta las ramas más altas, se sentaban y comenzaba la fiesta.

A veces alguno caía de su rama y coreaban la canción del enano ebrio hasta que el aludido volvía a subir. Era una de las ventajas de ser los sirvientes personales de Thranduil: el rey los despedía para encerrarse a solas frecuentemente.

Los polvos de adormidera estaban en bolsitas cuidadosamente atadas para que no se escapara ni una partícula del precioso sedante. Afortunadamente encontró una buena cantidad que vertió en cada garrafa de aguardiente mientras calentaba la oleosa esencia de ajenjo. Por experiencia sabía que las gotitas de ajenjo quedarían suspendidas en el líquido si las vertía directamente pues no eran totalmente solubles a temperatura ambiente.

Con un embudo trasvasó el aceite, calculando aproximadamente el volumen para que la concentración de todas fuera uniforme. Buscar los barriles de hidromiel y llevarlos él solo hasta el cuarto de servicio vinculado al salón había sido agotador. Al terminar paró en seco.

\- – _Mi rey Thranduil dijo en proporción de cinco a uno… ¡pero nunca dijo DE qué y EN cuál!_ –soltó una maldición en voz baja y se enfrentó a la decisión más difícil de toda su élfica vida. Normalmente lo tomaban puro y a eso se debía el vertiginoso efecto.

Cinco partes de hidromiel en aquel brebaje o al revés. Esa era la cuestión.

En otra locación, Thranduil trataba que su semblante no desvelara la satisfacción que llevaba dentro. Los sirvientes habían servido la tercera ronda, el trago no tenía un gusto tan malo como él había pensado, y no pareció importarle mucho a la multitud. Gandalf andaba más parlanchín de lo normal, Galadriel brindaba a dos manos con Elrond y él mismo. En determinado momento de la noche, las luces se extinguieron en un parpadeo, asustando a todos.

El silencio se propagó por la sala y Lord Elrond desapareció de su derecha. Segundos más tarde, cuando los murmullos comenzaban a alzarse inquietos por doquier, las luces revivieron mágicamente en una explosión con la iridiscencia de todos los colores, dentro y fuera del palacio. El cielo de Mirkwood se inundó de olas resplandecientes, gracia del arte e ingenio que Gandalf proveía a su pirotecnia.

Fuera, gritos de júbilo y admiración acompañaban enormes pájaros y mariposas que emprendían el vuelo fugaz para extinguir sus últimas chispas en la infinidad del cielo nocturno.

Minutos más tarde Lord Elrond apareció con un Bard bastante ebrio, aunque lo suficientemente erguido para colgar del brazo del elfo. Parecía no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y sin embargo se dejó hacer con toda docilidad cuando el mayor lo puso entre los dos señores elfos. Lord Elrond había quedado con ansias de saber los detalles más íntimos y escabrosos de la noche en la que Smaug fue derrotado. Pocos sabían que con la borrachera se encendía en él un interés rayando en lo mórbido por las hazañas heroicas y bélicas, deseo ante el cual Bard no opuso resistencia y satisfizo con una gran historia firmemente apegada a la realidad, aunque el alcohol le hiciese arrastrar algunas sílabas y exagerar un poco la valía de su hijo.

Al pasar las horas llegaron a algunas conclusiones, Galadriel era una excelsa compañera de fiesta, Bard estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y Gandalf tenía un terrible humor negro. Entre risas y numerosos brindis, por cualquier cosa que cruzase por las cabezas de los elfos y el mago, dieron buena cuenta de casi todo el surtido de botellas, incluso las que ni los sirvientes sabían que Thranduil tenía escondidas por allí. Cuando la vista del rey comenzó a distorsionarse, Elrond evitó que Bard fuera a dar contra la mesa en un repentino lapso de sueño.

\- Deberíamos mandar a algunos sirvientes que lo lleven a sus aposentos.

\- –Para este entonces deben estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, Lord Elrond –de un vistazo confirmó que, en efecto, ni el más sobrio de sus sirvientes estaba ahí–. Tendremos que llevarlo nosotros –sentenció con seriedad.

Se despidieron cortésmente de Galadriel y Gandalf, que tenían tres botellas más por abrir y no paraban de elogiar " _lo que quiera que le hubieran puesto al vino_ ". El mago vio partir a los elfos llevando al humano, cada uno con un brazo lánguido extendido sobre los hombros.

Lord Elrond apenas recordaba la época en la que embriagarse al punto de chocar contra las paredes era normal y no percibió el engaño cuando terminaron por depositar a Bard en la cama de Thranduil en vez de la suya propia. Peor aún, cuando fue conducido hasta su habitación, donde quedó completamente horizontal mirando al vacío y descansando en un lecho asombrosamente mullido, con la mente totalmente limpia de preocupaciones y sin notar incluso que llevaba las botas calzadas.

De regreso, la expresión de Thranduil había cambiado. Se quedó a examinar el desarrollo de la fiesta desde una gran ventana. Era un éxito total, como todas las que organizaba. Entonces una especie de suspiro elevó su pecho, llevándose consigo los últimos vestigios de la sonrisa que había lucido antes. Faltaba aún para el amanecer y con pasos lentos dominados por la embriaguez, se recostó junto al cuerpo que dormitaba en la oscuridad.

Observó las sienes de Bard y sintió tristeza. Apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, y con la tentada a palpar; otro suspiro, uno más grave y silencioso se le escapó.

El veloz envejecimiento de los humanos era algo a lo que profesaba una total indiferencia, o así lo hizo hasta que acarició uno de esos largos, escasos y blancos cabellos. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo una lágrima se rebelaba, deslizándose por la comisura de sus párpados. Tal vez aquel vil brebaje hibridado en su fino hidromiel tenía algo que ver con la repentina tristeza y la nostalgia adelantada que sentía.

La gotita salina fue a dar sobre la frente de Bard, por medio segundo conservó su forma y antes que siguiera su curso descendente Thranduil la recogió con un beso, y luego otro, humedeciendo los labios con sus propias lágrimas y sobre todo el rostro del castaño, enredando los dedos entre las cortas y rebeldes ondas encanecientes, aspirando el aroma alcohólico cuyo trasfondo llevaba una marcada virilidad.

La música nunca se detuvo en el salón, los elfos celebraban la belleza y la alegría de una primavera más. Mientras, Thranduil llegaba a un sombrío pensamiento:

 _La vida de Bard sería tan breve como un suspiro, pero aceptar el sufrimiento era parte de amarlo._

Los párpados del castaño temblaron y se abrieron pesadamente para cuando Thranduil prodigaba un largo beso sobre sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El primer sol de primavera

Parte III

Bard abrió sus ojos castaños, cristalinamente alcoholizados.

¿Cuántas copas de esa maravillosa mezcla había bebido?

Siete, tal vez ocho. Las frutas enconfitadas, pequeños bocados entre trago y trago ayudaron a difundir velozmente la borrachera. No atinaba a moverse, sentía el cuerpo como si no fuera suyo, deliciosamente entumecido. Millares de patitas de insecto marchaban por la superficie de su piel.

Ah, y la maravillosa figura que se alzaba sobre él, una ilusión casi fantástica de no ser por el peso, el aroma y el calor vibrante de los labios del rey elfo sobre los suyos.

Entonces, una sensación de deja vu lo sacudió. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Bard se preguntó, ¿por qué cada vez que se iba a dormir ebrio por culpa de los elfos despertaba con Thranduil robándole un beso?

La imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada.

Bard entornó los ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista, mientras su cabeza hilaba recuerdos.

La primera vez había ocurrido hace más de un año, precisamente la noche anterior a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Tras recibir Arkestone, noble gesto del hobbit y pieza decisiva para los sucesos que restituyeron su honor y la grandeza de Esgaroth, celebró con vino e hidromiel junto a su majestad el rey Thranduil y Gandalf. Después, muy entrada la noche se retiró tan dignamente como se lo permitían sus pasos bamboleantes, como sólo puede hacerlo alguien que haya intentado seguir el ritmo del elfo y el mago.

De camino al refugio recordó al inútil que había dejado como guardia para el turno vespertino, aquella ratita vil y cobarde. Decidió que lo mejor sería asumir la responsabilidad de vigilar los peligros de la noche mientras sus futuros compañeros de armas descansaban. Eso es lo que significa ser un líder, sacrificar incluso el sueño por la seguridad de quienes confían la vida en las decisiones de uno.

Llegando al lugar de la guardia suspiró, pues había decidido bien. No había rastro del mentado. Se arremolinó como un gato en el gran abrigo que llevaba, intentando resguardarse un poco del frío. Con las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada en un muro de piedra casi destrozado, tenía una vista privilegiada desde el punto más alto, del campo que sería sembrado de cadáveres y regado con sangre de muchas razas para la noche siguiente.

La fortaleza de los enanos se alzaba a lo lejos, inmensa a la vez que impotente, pero intentó no pensar en ella y la maldición que se cernía sobre el rey enano que habitaba el nido del dragón.

La brisa le rozó el rostro. Inspiró profundamente sintiendo una paz que rozaba e lo místico. Su mente se permitió alegres devaneos augurando un porvenir lleno de esperanza para sus hijos y su pueblo. Una vez finalizada la batalla reconstruiría su hogar, mandaría a comprar telas por montones para vestir a sus hijas como princesas. Tras sus párpados las vio correteando por las calles fervientes de comercio en una ciudad magníficamente rejuvenecida mientras él enseñaba a su hijo cómo tensar correctamente un arco y mantener la firmeza de una espada en todas las situaciones posibles, transmitiéndole con el ejemplo la importancia del honor, porque una vida sin él es más bien fugaz y miserable.

Nunca supo cuándo el sueño lo venció. Apenas advirtió cómo su cuerpo era atrapado suavemente por la calidez de una manta cuya suavidad delataba no haber sido hilada por manos mortales.

Leves roces sobre su piel acompañaron la sensación de calidez y al abrir los ojos, el rostro perfecto, orlado de una cabellera con la lasitud de una lluvia oro de repente desaparecía como niebla; dejando un poco de su calor entre los labios de Bard.

Nunca lo dijo, pero tras la batalla el sueño se repitió con una frecuencia tan alarmante, que Bard llegó a no poder distinguir la realidad de la ficción. Se sentía inmerso en una segunda adolescencia, pues las erecciones matutinas no suelen presentarse cuando se es el alcalde de una ciudad en reconstrucción, decenas de cientos de personas dependen de las decisiones que se toma, y para coronar, la obligación de criar correctamente a tres hijos.

Pero esta vez, la visión no se desvaneció.

Los dedos del rey elfo recorrían su cuello, provocándole ecos lejanos de cosquillas sobre la piel entumecida. Suspiró sin pensarlo. Se sentía bien, cálido y suave.

\- –¿Esto es un sueño? –preguntó en un susurro, arrastrando algunas sílabas. Esperaba que sí, entonces rehuiría del inminente despertar y haría todo lo que su anatomía pedía a gritos desde hace un año. Así, al menos tendría un buen recuerdo del que sería su último viaje a Mirkwood.

Thranduil se estremeció con la pregunta. Bard había despertado y escuchar su voz aún afectada por el alcohol le provocó un torrente de pensamientos.

Conservó la calma, acariciando el cabello oscuro, muchos centímetros más corto que el año pasado. Rehuyó los ojos castaños que le demandaban contacto, en una mezcla de ansiedad y deseo que no esperaba.

\- –Sí.

El castaño no preguntó más. Tensó los músculos del cuello para erguirse y atrapar la boca de Thranduil. Sus manos torpes trataron de aferrarse a las telas que cubrían al elfo, hundiendo los dedos impacientemente en los costados del elfo, quien sorprendido, no rompió el beso.

Le había mentido, pero tenía motivos. Si le decía que no, tal vez el decoro ganara la partida en Bard y entonces saldría en una etílica huida. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para verlo nuevamente, incluso de lejos? ¿Hasta la siguiente primavera?, ¿Dos años?, ¿Diez?

No. Noches como esa no se dan aunque uno viva mil años y vea millones de lunas. Un año es un pestañeo para el elfo, pero una eternidad para la hoguera de deseo que lo consumía por dentro.

Se dejó hacer de las manos laxas que se esforzaban en quitarle la gran túnica que llevaba encima. Ayudó a desatar los broches y se deleitó de la calidez de las manos que se colaban por debajo de la camisa ligera que llevaba. Se acomodó totalmente sobre las caderas de Bard, quien de espaldas a la cama, sintió la presión de los músculos de Thranduil a los costados.

Desvestía al castaño tan rápido como sus manos y la posición se lo permitían. La excitación en su entrepierna crecía y notó cierta dureza en Bard justo bajo sus caderas, incluso a través de las capas de tela que los separaban.

La noche era fresca, y los invitados seguían bebiendo, cantando y bailando fuera. Una ebria Galadriel iba del brazo del mago irrumpiendo ruidosamente en la habitación de Lord Elrond. Ni su visión de elfa le permitió evitar el tropiezo con una de las finas enredaderas que cruzaban el piso de la habitación, terminó aterrizó entre estrepitosas carcajadas sobre el cuerpo del moreno, y sobre ella, Gandalf que no había soltado a tiempo el brazo de la rubia.

¿Qué diría Celeborn si viera a su esposa en semejante posición?!

El grito de un aplastado Lord Elrond se perdió entre risas. Afortunadamente la botella ambarina que Galadriel llevaba no había sufrido ningún daño y Gandalf que de repente caía en cuenta que su sombrero se había extraviado. Elrond trataba de quitárselos de encima en vano, se ahogaba entre los incipientes pechos de Galadriel y esta a su vez trataba de desenredar sus rizos que tironeaban en cada movimiento de la barba de Gandalf.

Mientras la celebración continuaba alegremente en la habitación del señor elfo, Bard se deshacía en gemidos a unas cuantas puertas de distancia, a manos de rey Thranduil. Nadie en Mirkwood llegó a escuchar el escándalo que los viudos provocaron.

Thranduil se impulsaba de arriba abajo rozando las caderas de Bard, quien despojado de casi toda su ropa, sentía el miembro palpitante del rey creciendo a cada momento. Intentó deshacerse de los metros y metros de tela que componían el traje de Thranduil, mas este terminó de hacerlo por su cuenta. Se dejó el brazalete de gemas que Bard le había regalado, pues refulgía en destellos a cada movimiento, reflejando la escasa luz que venía de afuera y ocasionalmente los iluminaba en leves explosiones de color.

Bard admiró los contornos pálidos y rosáceos del elfo, deseando sólo un poco más de luz para que sus ojos cansados pudieran examinar la magnificencia que se erguía ante él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Sus manos ganaron autonomía, y sin permiso recorrieron los pectorales pálidos y marcados, los costados firmes y las líneas que describían el abdomen del elfo. Sintió la suavidad del cabello dorado y desordenado que los cubría, y sentándose, lo abrazó fuertemente, sus erecciones cálidas, ansiosas y endurecidas hasta lo imposible se rozaron entre sí y sus fuertes vientres.

No vio cómo Thranduil echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él atrapó entre sus labios uno de los pezones del rey, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo hasta dejarlo endurecido. Tal era la excitación contenida que Thranduil llevó una de sus largas y pálidas manos a los miembros de los dos, y agarrándolos firmemente, inició una lenta masturbación.

Sorprendido, Bard abandonó el trabajo que hacía sobre la piel de Thranduil y, levantando el rostro le demandó besos infinitos. Thranduil cedió sin más, cruzando las piernas alrededor de la espalda baja del castaño, notó cómo la mano de este se unía a las caricias entre sus erecciones, arrancando gemidos y suspiros de los dos.

Se sentía bien, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. No eran un par de jovencitos que pueden hacerlo por horas, una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos de cansancio, sin remordimientos. Thranduil lo sabía, su mente no estaba nublada como la de Bard, y a cada segundo, con cada caricia, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera y así poder tener al castaño para siempre. Sus ojos encerraban una tristeza infinita, no podía decirle con palabras lo mucho que lo amaba, que no era un sueño, que lo que sentía era real, tan real como los latidos acelerados de su corazón inmortal; y cuánto sentía el haber irrumpido en su vida y su mente, causándole esa horrenda ansiedad y un deseo malsano del cual nunca obtendría felicidad, sino una satisfacción pasajera que tal vez nunca se repetiría.

Las palabras estaban de más. Un tormento para el elfo, un sufrimiento si paragón que iba más allá de la carne que se movía en un apasionado y extrañamente lento frenetismo.

De repente, su mano se detuvo. Empujó a Bard contra la cama, y situándose entre sus piernas, inició un lento recorrido de besos desde el rostro, pasando por el cuello moreno succionando y dejando marcas, sintió las manos de Bard pasar por su cabellera y enredarse en ella, no le importó, seguía hacia abajo, mordiendo y lamiendo la piel de su vientre, al llegar al miembro del castaño se desvió para morder los muslos, que se abrían desvergonzadamente ante él.

Los gemidos de Bard se hicieron notar nuevamente cuando las manos de Thranduil se apoderaron del miembro que necesitaba atención, estas manos fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por la boca de Thranduil, introduciéndolo por completo, experimentó una sensación de ahogo por un momento. Los elfos no comían carne de ningún tipo, pero tratándose de Bard, estaba dispuesto a devorarlo entero. La presión de su boca provocó que Bard se retorciera entre las mantas, arqueando su espalda desesperadamente, embistiendo en la boca del elfo, que se deshacía en un inmenso placer interno, con sus dedos húmedos de saliva y pre seminal acarició los testículos de Bard, describiendo un camino que lo llevó a la entrada del arquero, tan estrecha como lo comprobó, el arquero era virgen, al menos en ese sentido.

Thranduil trató de recordar cómo se hacía, tantos siglos habían pasado desde sus inocuos juegos con Elrond y Celeborn. Introdujo uno de sus largos dedos con delicadeza, sin que su boca abandonara la virilidad del castaño ni por un segundo, y rápidamente buscó el punto que enloquecería de placer al castaño. Cuando lo encontró, Bard liberó un gemido como nunca había escuchado, continuó acariciando ese punto, al tiempo que lo dilataba disimuladamente, al introducir el segundo dedo notó que Bard levantaba las caderas a causa de la intromisión, esperó un par de segundos y siguió embistiendo con sus dedos. Esperó a un tercero, pese a que su propia erección contenida le causaba un dolor muy particular.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que consideró que no le haría daño, entonces los retiró. Bard, por su parte sintió que su interior se contraía en pulsaciones. Sintiéndose vacío, lo deseó como nunca.

\- –Por favor… -suplicó-. Te quiero dentro.

Bard quiso decir muchas cosas más, pero su mente se arremolinaba y no encontraba las palabras. Era un sueño demasiado bello, una parte muy pequeña de su mente no dejaba de susurrar que deseaba no despertar jamás. Ni siquiera pensó en sus hijos al formular el deseo. Luego, al despertar, se sentiría culpable.

Thranduil lo besó posesivamente, abrazándolo al tiempo que tomaba las caderas de Bard, levantándolas a la altura de su miembro y colocando a sus costados las piernas del castaño, sus tobillos se cruzaron sobre la espalda del elfo y sus brazos rodearon el cuello pálido, atrayendo aún más al elfo, temeroso de que de repente se disolviera en el aire.

Bard se estremeció al sentir la punta de la virilidad de Thranduil en su entrada, introduciéndose con estudiada lentitud. Dio un respingo al pensar en las dimensiones del miembro que había tocado hace unos minutos. Era grueso, largo, imponente. Los elfos habían sido maravillosamente dotados por la naturaleza en todos los sentidos.

La penetración continuó hasta el final, forzando la entrada y los músculos de Bard, sin embargo, éste no sintió mayor dolor. El alcohol aún circulaba por sus arterias y era un magnífico anestésico. Un par de embestidas más y Thranduil se irguió sobre sus rodillas, abrazando a Bard. Haciendo gala de su fuerza, lo levantó en el aire, y girándose lo llevó hasta el muro más cercano. Bard sintió la dureza y frialdad de la pared de piedra contra su espalda mientras Thranduil se movía dentro de él en una cadencia que crecía en el tiempo, subiendo y bajando sus caderas según su voluntad.

El castaño notó cómo su peso ejercía efecto sobre el placer de Thranduil y, aferrándose con fuerza a la amplia espalda, moviendo las caderas, hundió el rostro en el cuello del rubio, besando, succionando y dejando marcas que tardarían en sanar, en un intento de ahogar los gritos que luchaban por escapar de su garganta.

Thranduil sentía a Bard ardiente y ajustado. Los músculos de él lo atraían hacia adentro cada vez más, en una suerte de succión difícil de controlar a la que sucumbió prontamente.

Los minutos pasaron raudos para el gusto de ambos, en determinado momento el miembro de Bard liberó toda su tensión en una abundante eyaculación. El líquido salpicó la piel de ambos, y Thranduil poco después, terminó dentro de Bard inundándolo con su semilla. Entonces se dejó caer entre los brazos de Thranduil, que plantó el último beso sobre los labios húmedos.

La mañana siguiente Bard despertó sobre su propia cama, con sus hijos dormidos cerca de él. Intentó levantarse cuando una sensación extraña lo embargó. Recuerdos fugaces lo tomaron por sorpresa e hicieron palpitar rápidamente el corazón del arquero. Culpó la resaca a los elfos y sus extrañas mezclas.

El desayuno se serviría casi al medio día. Se dirigió al salón que lucía rejuvenecido, como si las fiestas de los elfos alegraran al corazón del bosque, el trío de Galadriel, Gandalf y Lord Elrond lucían magníficamente y no paraban de comentar lo maravillosa que había sido la fiesta, y lo bien que estaría la noche siguiente.

Bard por su parte, sentía una terrible debilidad en todo el cuerpo, como si se hubiera enzarzado en una batalla épica la noche anterior. Cuando se acercó a saludar y felicitar a su anfitrión, alcanzó a ver una serie de marcas de dientes en el cuello pálido del rey elfo, vagamente cubierto por lujosas prendas color granate.

\- –No fue un sueño -susurró.

No lo fue.


End file.
